pokfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pokémon Cristallo
=Pokémon Cristallo= Da Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Unicode Pokémon Versione Cristallo[4] (ポケットモンスター クリスタルバージョン Poketto Monsutā Kurisutaru Bājon?, Pocket Monsters Crystal Version), o semplicemente Pokémon Cristallo, è un videogioco di ruolo della serie Pokémon pubblicato dalla Nintendo per Game Boy Color. Settimo gioco della serie sviluppata dalla Game Freak, Pokémon Cristallo è il terzo ed ultimo titolo della seconda generazione, introdotta in Pokémon Oro e Argento. I videogiochi seguenti, Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro, verranno pubblicati nel 2002 per Game Boy Advance. Al contrario dei titoli precedenti, Pokémon Cristallo non può essere eseguito su Game Boy.[5][6] Il videogioco è compatibile con Pokémon Stadium 2 per Nintendo 64.[4] Indice *1 Trama *2 Caratteristiche di gioco *3 Pokémon assenti *4 Note *5 Bibliografia *6 Voci correlate *7 Collegamenti esterni Trama Come Pokémon Giallo riprende la storia di Pokémon Rosso e Blu, anche la trama di Pokémon Cristallo è condivisa con quella dei suoi predecessori.[2][5][6] Al contrario delle versioni Oro e Argento, in Cristallo è possibile impersonare un personaggio femminile, mentre nei titoli precedenti il giocatore vestiva esclusivamente i panni di ragazzo.[4][7] Il videogioco è ambientato nelle regioni di Johto e Kanto.[8] Al contrario dei precedenti titoli la trama è più incentrata sul Pokémon leggendario Suicune, con l'introduzione del personaggio di Eugenius.[9] Il protagonista vive a Borgo Foglianova, sede del laboratorio del Professor Elm, in compagnia della madre. Il suo sogno è quello di diventare allenatore di Pokémon e sfidare la Lega Pokémon, una volta ottenute le otto medaglie nelle rispettive palestre della regione di Johto.[10] Un giorno viene convocato dallo scienziato che gli affida un compito: recarsi da Mr. Pokémon, prelevare l'Uovo Misterioso e riportarlo al laboratorio dovrà potrà essere studiato da Elm e dai suoi assistenti. Per svolgere questo compito permetterà al protagonista di scegliere uno degli starter della regione di Johto: Chikorita, Cyndaquil o Totodile.[11] Una volta giunto nello studio di Mr. Pokémon il protagonista otterrà il Pokédex direttamente dalle mani del suo inventore, il Professor Oak. L'uovo ottenuto da Mr. Pokémon verrà in seguito affidato al protagonista e, una volta schiusosi, si rivelerà contenere un esemplare di Togepi.[11] Lo scopo del protagonista sarà di sfidare i capopalestra della regione di Johto, sconfiggendo il Team Rocket e il suo rivale, un ragazzo che ha rubato uno dei Pokémon del Professor Elm.[12][13] La missione secondaria sarà quella di completare il Pokédex, composto da 251 Pokémon, alcuni dei quali assenti nella versione Cristallo.[6] Una volta ottenute otto medaglie, è possibile accedere all'Altopiano Blu per sfidare la Lega Pokémon composta dai Superquattro e dal Campione Lance.[14] Sconfitto Lance sarà possibile raggiungere il porto di Aranciopoli mediante l'M/N Acqua per catturare altre specie di Pokémon e sfidare gli otto capipalestra di Kanto, ultimo dei quali Blu nella palestra di Smeraldopoli.[10] Una volta che il protagonista ha acquisito 16 medaglie potrà accedere al Monte Argento e sfidare l'allenatore Rosso.[15] Caratteristiche di gioco Il videogioco riprende le caratteristiche comuni a tutti i titoli delle serie Pokémon, come la grafica bidimensionale con vista dall'alto, a cui sono state aggiunte migliorie grafiche ed effettuate modifiche ambientali. Tra le località rinnovate figurano le Rovine d'Alfa, la Via Gelata e la Torre Bruciata. È stato inoltre eretta la Torre Lotta, in cui il giocatore può organizzare sfide simili a quelle di Pokémon Stadium.[16][17] Come in Oro ed Argento è possibile effettuare scambi con i videogiochi Pokémon Rosso e Blu e Pokémon Giallo. Alcuni Pokémon tuttavia apprendono mosse differenti rispetto alle versioni precedenti.[18] Tra le altre novità introdotte nel gioco si possono citare la possibilità di catturare i tre Pokémon leggendari Raikou, Entei e Suicune (quest'ultimo all'interno della Torre di Latta) indipendentemente dal Pokémon scelto come starter, l'Esperto Mosse e le animazioni dei Pokémon prima degli scontri. È stato inoltre aggiunto un nuovo programma radio al PokéGear, il Password Show di Buena.[19] È inoltre possibile scegliere il sesso del protagonista.[6] Pokémon assenti Dei 28 Pokémon non disponibili in questa versione, 22 appartengono alla prima generazione.[20] I restanti sei sono presenti nei videogiochi Pokémon Oro e Argento. Sono assenti in Pokémon Cristallo:[21] *i 9 starter della prima generazione e rispettive evoluzioni: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Squirtle, Wartortle e Blastoise; *4 Pokémon ottenibili da fossili: Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto e Kabutops; *5 Pokémon leggendari: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo e Mew. *2 Pokémon disponibili nelle versioni Rosso, Giallo e Oro: Mankey e Primeape; *2 Pokémon disponibili nelle versioni Verde, Blu e Argento: Vulpix e Ninetales; *6 Pokémon della seconda generazione: Mareep, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Girafarig, Remoraid e Octillery. Nella versione giapponese di Pokémon Cristallo è inoltre possibile ottenere il leggendario Celebi tramite il Pokémon Mobile System GB (ポケモンモバイルシステムＧＢ?) utilizzando il Mobile Adapter GB (モバイルアダプタＧＢ?).[22] La periferica permetteva di collegare il Game Boy Color ad un telefono cellulare.[23] Nonostante sia ottenibile da fossile nei videogiochi della prima generazione, in Cristallo è possibile ricevere un esemplare di Aerodactyl in cambio di un Chansey.[24] Note #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-1 ^'''] (JA) 概要｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト #^''' a b (EN) Pokémon Crystal Version (US) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-3 ^'''] (EN) Pokémon Crystal Version (UK) #^''' a b c Pokémon Versione Cristallo #'^' a b Pellard, op. cit., p. 6, Coming in Crystal Clear #'^' a b c d (EN) Craig Harris, [http://www.ign.com/articles/2001/07/30/pokemon-crystal-2 Pokémon Crystal, Nintendo offers up one last hurrah for the Pocket Monsters on the Game Boy Color], IGN, 30 luglio 2001. URL consultato il 9 luglio 2013. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-7 ^'] Pellard, ''op. cit., p. 11, Choose your Trainer #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-8 '''^] Pellard, op. cit., p. 4 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-9 ^'] Pellard, ''op. cit., p. 10, Secrets of Suicune Revealed #^''' a b (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Gym Leaders da Serebii.net #'^' a b (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Gift Pokémon da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-12 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Team Rocket da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-13 '^] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Rival Battles da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-14 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Elite Four da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-15 '^] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Trainer Red da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-16 ^'] Pellard, ''op. cit., pp. 161-164, Battle Tower #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-17 '''^] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Battle Tower da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-18 ^'] Pellard, ''op. cit., pp. 12-13, New Abilities in Crystal #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-19 '''^] Pellard, op. cit., p. 11, Radio Rewards #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-20 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Gold & Silver - Unobtainable Pokémon da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-21 '^] Pellard, op. cit., p. 13, Pokémon Not in Crystal #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-22 ^'] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - Mobile System GB da Serebii.net #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-23 '^] (JA) 任天堂マガジン表紙・2001年1月号（No.29） #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Cristallo#cite_ref-24 ^] (EN) Pokémon Crystal - In-Game Trades da Serebii.net Bibliografia *(EN) Scott Pellard, Pokémon Crystal Version, Nintendo Power, 2001, ISBN 978-1-930206-12-0. Voci correlate *Pokémon Oro e Argento *Pokémon Smeraldo *Pokémon Platino Collegamenti esterni *(EN) Pokémon Crystal Version *(EN) [http://www.mobygames.com/game/pokmon-crystal-version Pokémon Crystal Version] in MobyGames, Blue Flame Labs. *(EN) Pokémon Crystal Version da Bulbapedia *(EN) Pokémon Crystal da Serebii.net